


Bats and Spiders

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Meet-Cute, Spiders, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стива Роджерса разбудил крик из квартиры этажом выше. Схватив биту и кинувшись к пожарному выходу, он был готов столкнуться с серийным маньяком и/или грабителем, но не с тем, кого он обнаружил на самом деле...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats and Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Bats and Spiders](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2695790) by [74days](http://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days)
> 
> Как всегда кланяюсь в ноженьки [autodofe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe), которая не зассала ступить в мой гуглдок xDDD бравый, бравый орел прост xDDD

Двадцатисемилетний Стив Роджерс, в настоящий момент торчащий на диване в одних трусах, с пачкой Читос в руках и смотрящий “Оденься к свадьбе” в три утра, был уверен – его жизнь в какой-то момент пошла под откос. Его работа, громко заявленная как “новая волна анимации”, обернулась _старой_ волной анимации с тем же стилем, тем же изображением и тем же… всем.

Он надеялся, что в этот раз все будет по-другому, но с тех пор, как ушла Пегги, Щ.И.Т. изменился. Стив считал, что у исполнительного директора были хорошие _идеи_ , но способы, которыми он воплощал их в жизнь, таковыми не были. Стив загреб еще Читоса и яростно захрустел. Возможно, пора было принять предложение Старк Студиос.

Все, чем хотел когда-либо в своей жизни заниматься Стив, – это рисование. Он вырос на работах Диснея и Дона Блюта, Пиксар и Дримворкс, влюбленный в новый стиль CGI, но сердце его навсегда было отдано традиционной анимации, делавшейся вручную. Он работал над своей собственной скрупулезно прорисованной короткометражкой – испытывал новый способ использования акварели.

Ничего из этого, конечно же, не оправдывало тот факт, что он смотрел пятничным вечером стремное тв-шоу в одних подштанниках, но все-таки. Он был художником, так? Он должен был периодически вести себя как ленивая задница – особенно после того, как этим утром он прибавил дополнительный час к пробежке.

И Сэм только скрипел зубами, потому что все еще пытался избавиться от наетых сладостей, купленных на Хэллоуин “для детишек”, прежде чем до него дошло, что редкий ребенок поднимется на восьмой этаж за конфетами, так что он слопал почти все запасы. У Стива же было не все так плохо, он раздал _большинство_ из них. На самом деле он редко впадал в депрессию, а Читос в три утра – это она и есть. Обычно он тренировался, ел что-то отвратительно здоровое, органическое и полное овощей и шел спать, но его так доставало все время быть правильным. Плясать под чужую дудку.

Впрочем, под дудку врачей, что изменили его жизнь: он был девяностопятифунтовым хрипящим подростком с больным сердцем и отвратительными перспективами. Было сложновато избегать задир, но только до выпускного класса, когда он внезапно вымахал и закончил школу: операция на открытом сердце исправила дефектный клапан, и теперь Стив не рисковал словить внезапный сердечный приступ, а новые лекарства от астмы означали, что его легкие оставят активные попытки его убить – а сейчас ему двадцать семь, и он сложен (как любит говорить Сэм) словно “гребаный танк”. Теперь до него не докапывались – все больше стремились снять, но он еще помнил, каково быть тем парнем, которого последним берут в команду или с которым никто не хочет встречаться. На самом деле его единственным другом детства был Гейб, который позднее переехал к своей бабушке в Айову и оставил Стива в полнейшем отчаянии. Конечно же, сейчас он общается со множеством людей – например с Сэмом, работающим терапевтом и чаще всего заканчивающим свой день на диване Стива, потому что снова столкнулся на работе с каким-то сумасшедшим дерьмом.

Еще была Пегги, которая уехала в Вашингтон на новую работу, но созванивалась с ним по Скайпу каждый день, просто чтобы проверить, как он. Тор и Джейн появились с прилагающейся к Джейн лучшей подругой Дарси, и стивова печень просто не поспевала за ними, когда те отрывались на всю катушку. Он даже мог бы назвать Тони и Пеппер своими друзьями, но не был точно уверен, не пытаются ли они просто переманить его к себе. Но не было никого, кому бы он мог позвонить, когда в три утра ест Читос, сидя на диване в одних трусах, и чувствует себя немного подавленно.

***

Он, должно быть, задремал. Должно быть, потому что уличные фонари мягко освещали комнату, а по телевизору показывали обычное раннеутреннее дерьмо, рассказывающее о том, как колонотерапия добавит ему лет жизни. И из дремы его вырвало нечто, что можно было описать лишь как душераздирающий крик. Мгновенно вскочив на ноги, он уронил с колен ополовиненную миску с чипсами, послав ее в полет через всю гребаную комнату как маленькую оранжевую ракету, поэтому ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать – звук раздался откуда-то… сверху. Он услышал шум внутри квартиры этажом выше и новый крик. Стив знал, что подъем по обычной лестнице займет больше времени, чем по пожарной, так что он выскочил в окно, прихватив свою бейсбольную биту. Что бы ни происходило в квартире выше, ничем хорошим это не было. В голове вспыхивали картинки одна хуже другой: ограбление пошло не так? _Убийство?_

Попадет ли он в квартиру слишком поздно, успев лишь краем глаза зацепить кровожадного серийного маньяка, прежде чем тот пропадет из поля зрения, дав увидеть свое лицо… Холодные ступени пожарной лестницы обжигали голые ноги, и Стив отметил, как с каждым его шагом та грохотала. Закончится ли это все программой защиты свидетелей с новым именем и новой работой? Что подумают Сэм и Пегги, если Стив вот так просто бесследно исчезнет? Хотя это не могло остановить Стива, он делал то, что должен был. Окно было открыто, вероятно, чтобы впустить немного свежего морозного воздуха, и Стив глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем забраться внутрь. В центре комнаты стоял парень, обнаженный до пояса и застывший на месте, его длинные волосы были сцеплены чем-то вроде резинки, местами выбиваясь из хвоста и путаясь. Он выглядел до смерти напуганным, и Стив сильнее сжал биту.

– Где они? – прошептал он, чтобы Чарльз Мэнсон его не расслышал, но парень не двинулся ни на миллиметр. – Стой тут, – сказал Стив, поднимая биту выше и крадясь в сторону кухни. Эта квартира была точь-в-точь как его, поэтому Стив знал, что если пройдет через кухню, то выйдет в коридор, а затем к спальне. Кожа на рукоятке биты скрипнула от силы его хватки, пока он тихо ступал босыми ногами, медленно продвигаясь вперед, туда, где спрятался Тэд Банди. Он прокрался по коридору к первой комнате, когда осознал, что нужно было сказать парню, чтобы вызвал копов, но сейчас было слишком поздно – Стив стоял уже у самой двери…

Аккуратно и медленно он приоткрыл дверь ногой, двумя руками сжав биту. Он был готов. Джеффри Дамер сильно _облажался_ , если решил, что сможет справиться со Стивом Роджерсом.

В комнате никого не было. Кровать оказалась разобрана, и – что еще сильнее указывало на борьбу и сопротивление – ящики были выдвинуты, а одежда – раскидана по всему полу. Может быть, парень в гостиной застал грабителя на месте преступления, может, он искал свой _пистолет_. А может, грабителей было несколько и Стив только что угодил в ловушку. Его сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, будто он пробежал марафон, и Стив осознал, что, кажется, помрет сейчас в одних труселях, и когда его матери расскажут, в каком состоянии нашли его – в боксерах с оранжевыми следами от Читос, – ей будет ужасно стыдно, потому что она всегда твердила ему, чтобы он надевал чистое белье – а вдруг попадет под грузовик или что-то вроде того.

Осталась одна комната.

Он двинулся внутрь бесшумно, стараясь уловить малейший звук и не слыша ничего кроме биения собственного сердца, отдающегося в ушах. Последняя комната напоминала что-то вроде кабинета, там был компьютер, папки и чашка из-под кофе, – очевидно, что кто-то просидел здесь всю ночь. Комната не была перевернутой вверх дном, и никаких маньяков-убийц тоже не наблюдалось, как и вооруженных грабителей _или_ того чувака из “Пилы”. 

Стив опустил биту.

– Ха, – сказал он, отступая обратно в коридор. Входная дверь была заперта, и, точно так же, как и у него, еще имелся засов _и_ цепочка, потому что они жили не в самом добропорядочном районе и безопасность была превыше всего.

Он направился в гостиную, где парень все еще стоял истуканом – чистый ужас читался на его лице, – и пожал плечами.

– Они, должно быть, выбрались через окн… – начал он, но толком не успел ничего сказать, потому что что-то на голове парня _пошевелилось_. Всеми восемью толстыми волосатыми лапками.

Стив завопил.

***

– Сними это, – просипел парень, паника явственно сдавила его горло, в то время как Стив продолжал пялиться на него в страхе. Это не был обычный домашний паук, который иногда мог достигать впечатляющих размеров. Нет.

Это был гребаный тарантул. Не “как тарантул” или “размером с тарантула”, а реально самый настоящий гребаный _тарантул_. Стив заскулил, тряся головой.

– Пожалуйста, – взмолился парень, стараясь не шелохнуться, когда огромный паук передвинул другую лапку. Медленно. Жутко.

– Я не могу, – сказал Стив, ну, или попытался сказать – губы его шевельнулись, но ни единого звука не вышло. Пауки кусаются? Он был уверен, что они кусаются. Иисусики, потрясающе выглядящего полуголого парня сейчас укусит смертоносный паук, а Стив просто будет стоять рядом в труселях с пятнами от Читоса, сжимая биту и не в силах сдвинуться ни на миллиметр. По жизни Стив боялся всего двух вещей. Утонуть (несчастный случай на замерзшем озере, после которого Стив никогда и ни за что не будет фанатом ледяных ванн) и пауков. 

Преимущественно просто пауков.

Сэм даже купил ему маленький батареечный пылесос с длинным носиком, так что пауков просто всасывало внутрь, и Стиву даже не приходилось подходить к ним близко; пылесос планировался как шуточный подарок, но внезапно он оказался спасательным кругом в море пауков, живущих в ванной. Мерзкие членистоногие заканчивали свои дни в маленьком мешке, который Стив вытряхивал в окно, которое он тут же захлопывал и не решался открывать несколько дней после, чтобы пауки снова не забрались внутрь.

Пегги хохотала над этим как двинутая, потому что Стив, способный спокойно выстоять против четырех или пяти парней, если считал, что они собрались поиздеваться над кем-нибудь, не мог открыть окно, _перестраховываясь_ , чтобы пауки не забрались обратно в жажде отмщения.

Хотя паук на голове привлекательного полуголого парня был самим сатаной во плоти. Он таращился на Стива _всеми_ своими черными глазами-бусинками и – Стив был на сто процентов убежден – выяснял как прыгнуть с головы (очень) привлекательного парня на Стива. Они умели прыгать, так? Он был уверен, что умели, иначе как еще, во имя всего святого, паук забрался парню на _голову_?

Парень снова заскулил, и Стив машинально отшатнулся. Он слышал, как кто-то спускался по лестнице – вероятно, из-за крика – но все внимание его было сосредоточено на пауке. Огромном пауке. Который _смотрел_ на него.

– Помоги мне! – прошептал парень, напрягая мышцы так, что было заметно, как сильно он старался не шевелиться.

Маленький пылесос Стива бы здесь не сработал, паук, скорее всего, только разозлился бы и отъел чью-нибудь руку или вроде того. Боже мой, можно было бы…

– Эй, ребятки, вы не видели здесь… – внезапно из окна раздался женский голос и заставил их обоих вздрогнуть. Стив в ужасе увидел, как паук скользнул с головы парня на его плечо – и тот _помертвел_ , непроизвольно передернувшись и выгнувшись. Оба – и парень, и Стив – издали синхронный вопль, и ничего мужественного в этом не было для двух парней общим весом в 400 фунтов, когда паук приземлился на пол и нырнул под диван слишком быстро и пиздецки пугающе, по мнению Стива. Так что он немедленно запрыгнул на ближайшую высокую поверхность (кофейный столик) одновременно с (очень) привлекательным парнем. Слава богу, что столик был крепким, потому что если бы он подломился под общим весом двух здоровых парней, Стив бы, наверное, умер.

Секунду спустя до Стива дошло, что они вцепились в руки друг друга, и ощутил много прекрасной теплой обнаженной кожи, отвлекающей Стива от убийственного паука, притаившегося под диваном.

– Ох сраный боже мой, – повторял парень снова и снова, все сильнее сжимая хватку на руке Стива.

Стив, ощущая надвигающийся сердечный приступ, лишь увереннее держал парня, не сводя глаз с того места, где паук скользнул под диван. Вероятно, это какая-то психологически устрашающая стратегия, предполагал Стив, вероятно, паук думал, что, расслабившись, они потеряют бдительность и он сможет снова напасть. Но затем он смутно различил чей-то смех. Это точно был не он и точно не парень, дрожащий рядом и прижимающийся к нему километрами кожи. Под их босыми ногами стол издал зловещий треск, и Стив вздрогнул. Если стол не выдержит и сломается, то они станут легкой добычей для паука-убийцы.

Внезапно на периферии Стив заметил вспышку – яркую, резкую и ослепившую до черных точек перед глазами – и автоматически повернулся посмотреть. В окно с пожарной лестницы забиралась девушка, ее яркие рыжие волосы сияли в слабом утреннем свете. Она была одета в какую-то обтягивающую черную одежду, и, Стив краем сознания отметил, что там было что обтягивать. В руках девушка держала телефон. С камерой.

И ржала как потерпевшая.

– Господи, – еле выдавила она сквозь смех. – Да это лучшее, что случилось со мной за неделю.

Она замолчала на минуточку, высунувшись в окно и посмотрев наверх.

– Питер! – позвала она. – Я нашла ее!

Она обернулась на них, до сих пор торчащих на столе и моргающих от вспышки, и усмехнулась.

– Мой племяш не заметил, что она ударилась в бега, – пояснила она, спокойно подходя к дивану и заглядывая под него, очевидно забыв, какую опасность представляет собой паук-убийца, способный сигануть в лицо.

Они оба хныкнули, и стол снова затрещал, заставив их мгновенно замереть.

– Она абсолютно безобидна, – сказала девушка, и в окно влетел тощий подросток, сразу же приземляясь на ноги.

– Божечки, мне очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ жаль! – выпалил он, тут же подбегая к дивану, где девушка все еще высматривала паука. – Я, наверное, оставил клетку открытой, и она выбралась наружу, и мне очень жаль! – протараторил он, шаря рукой под диваном, а затем достав ее с пауком на ладони. Он покрутил ее перед носом, осматривая возможные повреждения, и Стив отшатнулся одновременно с (очень) привлекательным полуголым парнем, стол перевернулся, и они растянулись на полу, спутавшись конечностями и обнаженными телами и пытаясь отползти каждый в свою сторону.

– Питер, просто отнеси ее домой, – сказала рыжая. – Мы потом извинимся.

– О, да, эмн, точно! – ответил подросток и попятился назад, забирая паука-убийцу с собой.

***

Стив не шелохнулся, пока оба – и пацан, и рыжая, – не вылезли в окно, как, собственно, проник сюда и Стив всего несколько минут назад. Как только они ушли, Стив сразу расслабился и длинно выдохнул – он даже не заметил, как задержал дыхание.

– Святые пассатижи, – пробормотал он, и парень, что лежал на полу все еще сплетясь с ним в клубок, начал смеяться – немного истерично.

– Я в душе кожу к чертям сварю, – сказал он, но ни на миллиметр не сдвинулся. – Боже мой, я лет 80 жизни потерял, – он замолчал, а затем посмотрел на Стива. – А ты вообще кто такой?

– Эм, – ответил Стив. – Я живу этажом ниже. Услышал крик и подумал, что тебя тут убивают или типа того.

– Это объясняет биту, – заметил парень, все еще не пытаясь отодвинуться. – Баки, Баки Барнс, – он моргнул. – Не фанат пауков и льда.

– Стив Роджерс, – ответил Стив. – И да, не фанат тоже.

– Серьезно?

– Ага, неприятный случай на замерзшем озере.

– Ха. Гипотермия.

– Правда?

– Правда. Нажрался на вечеринке, упал в сугроб и вырубился. Почти руку потерял, – он замолчал, подвинувшись лишь для того, чтобы взглянуть на Стива, ухмыльнулся: – Ты собрался меня спасти в каких-то стремных старых боксерах? – и засмеялся, когда Стив яростно покраснел.

– Я спал, – начал Стив, отстранившись немного. – И думал, что на кого-то напали. И не обеспокоился тем, чтобы натянуть свои доспехи.

– Честно говоря, плохо уже то, что ты обеспокоился натянуть трусы, – заметил Баки, и Стив посмотрел на него вопросительно. Да, он был милым, но это не значило, что он играл за команду Стива.

– Думаешь? – сказал он, медленно огладив взглядом Баки с головы до ног. Он был хорошо сложен – тот тип фигуры, который формируется работой, а не тренировками, – и невероятно привлекателен.

– Ага, – согласился Баки. – Если б я знал, что меня примчится спасать светловолосый рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, я бы точно подумал дважды, прежде чем напяливать тренировочные штаны, подобранные с пола.

– Я видел твою спальню, – заметил Стив. – Чудо, что ты вообще что-либо нашел.

– Ты говоришь так только потому, что не видел меня голым, – возразил Баки, подмигивая. – Вот где чудо.

И Стив ничего не смог поделать – он расхохотался как сумасшедший.

***

Оказалось, Баки был прав.


End file.
